Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding tables. More specifically, the present invention concerns a portable, foldable table that is made of lightweight material, is sturdy and can be folded into a compact unit for easy carrying and storage.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Some conventional folding tables comprise twin table top portions each having a surface and limb members which are pivotably connected to a supporting frame. The frame has two pairs of legs that are pivotably connected such that the two pair of legs can be transformed from an opened position, where the legs form a crisscross pattern and the twin table top portions form the flat surface, to a closed position, where the legs are collapsed into a vertical position and the twin table top portions are also collapsed such that they are separated and substantially parallel to one another. Certain forms of this type of folding table have the disadvantage of being unstable and prone to being overturned because of frail connections between the limbs and the legs. For instance, when the table is bumped by a person walking past the table or getting up from being seated at the table, the limbs can be easily disconnected from the legs.
Another disadvantage of this type of folding table is that the table top section is usually a relatively small table top surface that can only support light items placed on the table. Generally, no support is provided across the span of the table top surface to prevent it from flexing or turning over if a heavy item is placed at the edge of the table top surface.
Accordingly, the need exists for a foldable, portable table having a table top surface that is strong enough to support a variety of sized items without resulting in the table top flexing or the table turning over.
There is also a need for a foldable, portable table having sturdy pivotable connections between the table top portions and the legs which provide for the table not being inadvertently collapsed when the table is bumped or when a heavy item is placed thereon.
The present invention provides a foldable, portable table having a sturdy construction and resistant to being overturned or collapsing when a variety of items are placed on the table top surface or when the table is bumped, while at the same time being able to be easily disassembled, carried and stored.
The present invention further provides a table having a base including legs, first and second table top portions that form a table top surface, and pivotable connectors that pivotably connect the first and second table top portions to the legs. The pivotable connectors may take the form of lug members and mating apertures. However, the pivotable connectors can take many other forms, as will be appreciated by one skilled in the art.
The present invention further provides a foldable and portable table having first and second table top portions, legs, and a pivotable connection between the table top portions and the legs, such that when the table is in the assembled position, the table top portions are horizontally supported by the legs and when the table is in the collapsed position, the table top portions and the legs collapse into a vertical position such that the table is easily carried and stored. The pivotable connections between the table top portions and the legs may take the form of a lug with at least one protuberance along the periphery thereof and an aperture with at least one slot along its periphery in each of the legs such that the lug is received by the aperture and the protuberance is received by the slot in a locking and tightening fashion.
The present invention further provides various supporting devices that support the table top of the folding table and making it resistant to flexing and deformation. For example, the supporting devices may take the form of a bar spanning across the underside of the table top and positioned proximate to the table top underside such that if the table top flexes in a downward direction, the table top may engage the bar and be supported thereby. Additionally, the supporting device of the present invention may also include a plurality of fins that positively engage the underside of the table top portion, when the table is in the assembled position.
The present invention is further provided with projections along the underside of the table top portion that engage mature receptacles in the arm members and act to support and strengthen the table top portions when the table is in the assembled position.
The folding table of the present invention is also provided with a pivotable connection between the two pairs of legs that allows the pairs of legs to be collapsed upon one another for easy carrying and storage when in the collapsed position and also allows for the pairs of legs to form a crisscross pattern when in the assembled position. For example, the pivotable connection may be a boss with a bead along the periphery thereof and a recess that pivotably receives the boss.
These and other advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.